Destination Commune
by Guyaroo
Summary: Cette fiction retrace la série, vécue par chacun des personnages Enjoy!


**Auteur** : Guyaroo

**Genre** : Général

**Rating **: K

**Disclamer **: Le manga Full Metal Alchemist ne m'appartiendra jamais ! j'ai juste emprunté les personnages à cette œuvre magnifique, et espère que vous apprécierez la lecture !

* * *

**Destination Commune**

Chapitre 1 : L'aurore

J'aurais aimé ne pas avoir à transformer sa mère en chimère, mais c'était pour rester au sein de l'armée, le seul moyen que j'avais de nous faire vivre se trouvait entre mes mains, moi, l'alchimiste tisseur de vie. Ca ou déambuler sous les ponts. Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Peut-être aurais-je dû transmuter quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle ? Mais le souvenir d'une première chimère mi-humaine mi-animal restera ainsi gravé dans ma mémoire, la fierté de l'avoir crée…Elle, mon premier véritable grand succès, et puis cela me donne la garantie qu'elle restera à mes côtés jusqu'à sa mort ! Mais assez parler, agissons…J'appelle ma femme, elle se laissera faire, elle a confiance en moi .

Tucker, Shou. Central City 1909

Je les aie rencontrés tremblants, dans leurs lits, ils venaient de le faire…La transmutation humaine. Le plus petit des deux avait, ou plutôt n'avait pas (ce doit être l'humour militaire qui m'affecte de plus en plus…) un bras et une jambe. L'autre était dans une armure. J'ai été les voir suite à une lettre aux allures douteuses qui parlait de leur père, le dit Hohenheim. Ils étaient jeunes, peut-être trop pour risquer ainsi de perdre la vie. Mais ils ont survécus et affecté Central City dans l'armée, pour ce qui est du plus petit, au quel je prend au malin plaisir à manipuler…Mais tout ceci n'est qu'encre sur papier et j'ai des piles et des piles de dossiers à étudier.

Mustang, Roy. Central City 1910

Le Colonel a l'air satisfait de son entrée dans l'armée. Ou du moins, de cet essai, il n'a pas encore passé les tests pour entrer officiellement dans la faction des alchimistes nationaux. Je ne sais pas si il réussira, après tout ce n'est qu'un enfant. Nous verrons au moment présent. Ne jamais sous-estimer un homme.

Hawkeye, Riza. Central City 1910

Je crois que malgré qu'ils aient brûlé leur maison, ils reviendront…Mais je n'en suis pas sûre, en tout cas c'est ce que tante Pinako soutient ! J'espère les revoir tout les deux, je trouve que Edo a su resté très courageux lorsqu'on a dû lui connecter les nerfs, tout le monde pleure ou crie normalement, il est fort.

Rockbell, Winry. Rizembool 1910

Quand je pense à cette exécution qui a été finalement bien retardée…Je me demande pourquoi, j'ai envie de crever, j' préfère ça à rester moisir dans cette prison comme un rat.. Tout ça parce-que j'ai fait faire « boom » à des femmes et des enfants…Peut-être des alliés aussi…Bref…Soit on me tue soit je crève de moi-même dans ce trou…Merde…Quelle infortune..

Zolof J, Kimblee. Deuxième prison, Central City 1910

Je me doutais bien qu'ils étaient à la recherche de quelque chose d'important…La première fois que je les ai rencontrés fut dans un train à destination de Central, il était bien sûr prévu que leur capacités fassent mises à l'épreuve durant le trajet…Mais assez parler de ces deux-là, je vais vous présentez à ma petite famille ! Tout d'abord ma femme qui est enceinte, déjà de 6 mois, elle est encore plus belle quand elle est comme ça ! Et dans son ventre mon bébé qui viendra bientôt au monde ! J'ai si hâââââte !

Maes, Hughes. Central City 1910

La seule envie qui me reste est celle de redonner un corps à mon frère…Et puis par la suite de retrouver ma jambe et mon bras.. La transmutation a échoué…Un fiasco total. Me suis engagé dans l'armée pour essayer de la trouver, la créer, la Pierre Philosophale. Alors l'armée…Et bien.. Je sens que je vais détester ! Tout d'abord y'a du lait…et puis y'a l'autre.. Mustang qu'arrête pas de me gaver…. « Alors Full Metal, on a encore oublié la soupe ? » Commence par me chauffer sec…

Elric, Edward. Central City 1911

Ni-san est quelqu'un de très courageux, je le sais depuis un moment maintenant, surtout depuis qu'il a réussi à contenir mon esprit dans une armure ! Mais le problème c'est que je ne sais pas très bien si les quelques souvenirs que j'ai en mémoire sont bien vrais mais je continue à croire que j'ai un jour pu faire parti de sa vie.

Elric, Alphonse. Central City 1911

Et bien je dois dire que ces deux-là sont biens surprenants ! Moi le Major Alex Louis Armstrong ait rarement croisé des phénomènes comme ceux-là…Mais je dois dire que je n'ai jamais rien vu de toute ma vie qui mérite autant d'attrait que les épreuves de Monsieur Edward Elric, fascinantes !

Armstrong, Alex Louis. Quartier général de l'armée 1911

Tout ce dont à quoi j'aspire est devenir humaine…J'arrêterai tout lorsque j'aurais trouver un moyen. Je veux être capable de vivre tout ses soubresauts de souvenir….Seulement…Sont-ils réellement des souvenirs ? Où bien est-ce que ce sont des images inventées par ma mémoire ? Tout ceci n'est que fantaisie…Nous avons pris le contrôle de la ville de Lior, ses habitants sont à la merci de Léto, donc indirectement de la notre, je suis désolée qu'Envy doive endurer cette enveloppe horrible qu'est celle du grand prêtre, mais c'est nécessaire à notre plan. Et puis…Manipuler les esprits l'amuse tellement…Ah…Gluttony a faim.

Lust. Lior 1912

Je vois pas pourquoi je fais ça…Peut-être parce-que c'est inutile et que j'aime faire des choses futiles…Ou peut-être tout simplement que cette rencontre intrigante m'a donnée l'envie d'aller de l'avant. Depuis que mon fiancé est mort, j'ai fait le vœu de le revoir, je veux le revoir à mes côtés mais beaucoup de personnes ne pensent pas que ce soit une bonne chose, d'ailleurs je ne comprend et ne partage nullement cette pensée.

Rose. Lior 1912

A Lior, j' me souviens bien…On cherchait le plus de crétins possible intéressés par la pierre Philosophale pour l'autre vieille…Finalement c'était amusant la manière dont il s'y est pris pour essayer, je dis bien, essayer de se débarrasser de ce pauv' fumier de grand prêtre…Le truc c'est que quand il croyait avoir réussi et il s'est planté sur toute la ligne ! J'ai pris facile l'apparence de ce gros porc de Cornello et j'ai fait ce que je fais tout le temps, et la ville se fait bouffer de l'intérieur !

Envy. la Cité Engloutie 1912


End file.
